Beau
Beau był jednym z czarowników, którzy należeli do Heretyków był także przyjacielem Lillian Salvatore. Został uwięziony w wymiarze roku 1903 z Lillian Salvatore, Valerie, Norą, Mary Louise, Malcolmem i Oscarem. Początkowo zmarł po tym jak łowczyni Rayna Cruz uwięziła go w kamieniu Feniksa. Jednak po tym jak Mary Louise i Nora Hildegard zniszczyły kamień jego dusza zostaje przeniesiona do ciała Lewis'a. Ostatecznie zostaje zabity przez Damona Salvatore poprzez wyrwanie serca. Historia Beau był członkiem Sabatu Bliźniąt, lecz został wygnany bo nie posiadał własnej mocy. W późniejszym czasie spotkał Lillian Salvatore, wampirzycę, która przemieniła go w hybrydę: pół-czarownika i pół-wampira. Stał się członkiem rodziny oraz był znany ze swojego operowego śpiewania. 1903 Przed opuszczeniem Anglii, Beau został zaatakowany przez łowczynię, Raynę Cruz, która zabiła go wbijając mu w gardło miecz Feniksa. Przez atak łowczyni jego struny głosowe zostały przerwane i nie może mówić. Jednocześnie na znak ataku kobiety zostaje mu tam blizna w kształcie litery "X". Rayna wykorzystuje to i ma od tego czasu zdolność śledzenia mężczyzny. Udaje się mu przed nią uciec dzięki Julian'owi i innym heretykom. Beau i heretycy podróżują na statku z Anglii do Ameryki. Lillian znalazła go gdy umierał. Zlitowała się nad nim, zmieniła go w wampira i zaprosiła go do swojej "rodziny". Tuż po tym dokonaniu Lilly i heretycy zabijają wszystkich na statku. Po tym występku Sabat Bliźniąt uwięził ich w świecie więziennym. Zostają przeklęci i przeżywają ten sam dzień w kółko. 1903-2013 Po spędzeniu wielu lat w świecie więziennym, zaczęły kończyć mu się zapasy z krwią. Aby uchronić przed śmiercią ich liderkę, Lilly, zostawiają dla niej swoje ostatnie krople krwi i poświęcają się dla niej. Charakter Beau zostaje opisany jako niebezpieczny i straszny człowiek. Na początku przedstawiony jest jako silny i cichy, lecz nie był nim z wyboru- jego struny głosowe zostały obniżone i miał liczne blizny na nich. Ale to, czego nie mógł powiedzieć, okazywał czynami, nadprzyrodzonymi zdolnościami i lojalnością wobec swojej przybranej rodziny heretyków. Beau był najbardziej moralny ze wszystkich heretyków oraz bardzo lojalny w stosunku do Lillian. Mimo tego nie zawsze się z nią zgadzał w niektórych kwestiach. Wygląd Beau został przedstawiony jako atrakcyjny, muskularny, wysoki i szczupły mężczyzna. Jest ciemnoskórą osobą o ciemnych oczach. Na co dzień ubierał się stonowanie przez większość czasu. Pamiętniki Wampirów |-|Sezon 6= |-|Sezon 7= Moce i zdolności * Nieśmiertelność '- wampiry nie mogą się zestarzeć. Po przemianie są odporne na wszystkie choroby, wirusy i zakażenia. Jedyną infekcją, która może zabić wampira jest ugryzienie wilkołaka * 'Szybka regeneracja - złamania oraz rany na ciele wampira goją się bardzo szybko. * Nadprzyrodzona szybkość - wampiry mogą przemieszać się z niezwykłą dla ludzkiego oka szybkością. * Nadprzyrodzona siła - wampiry są znacznie silniejsze od ludzi, a ich siła rośnie z czasem. Nawet wampiry, które są w okresie przejściowym mogą wyrzucić dorosłego człowieka przez pokój z dużą prędkością i siłą. * Zmysły - mogą usłyszeć szeptane rozmowy, nawet w oddalonych budynkach, wyczuwają zapach krwi i rozkładających się ciał. Wampiry widzą w całkowitej ciemności. * Kontrola emocji - nadprzyrodzona zdolność do kontrolowania i manipulowania własnymi emocjami oraz innych. * Kontrola snów '- mogą manipulować snami i podświadomością oraz obdarzać koszmarami lub świadomymi snami. * 'Perswazja - ' '''wampiry mogą sterować umysłami oraz zmieniać/usuwać wspomnienia. Wystąpienia Sezon 6 *A Bird in a Gilded Cage'' *''I Never Could Love Like That'' (Flashback) *''I'd Leave My Happy Home For You'' *''I'm Thinking Of You All The While'' Sezon 7 *''Day One of Twenty-Two Thousand, Give or Take'' *''Never Let Me Go'' *''Live Through This'' *''Best Served Cold'' *''Mommie Dearest'' *''Hold Me, Thrill Me, Kiss Me, Kill Me'' *''Things We Lost in the Fire'' (Wspomniany) *''This Woman's Work'' (1 śmierć) *''Moonlight on the Bayou'' (Wspomniany) *''I Went to the Woods'' (Wspomniany) *''One Way or Another'' (Wspomniany) *''Somebody That I Used to Know'' (W posiadaniu Lewis/2 śmierć) Ciekawostki * Beau jest najbardziej zaangażowany w akcje serialu w sezonie 7. * Nie mógł mówić bo miał uszkodzone struny głosowe, ale rozumiał język angielski. * Beau i Julian byli bardzo dobrymi przyjaciółmi. * Beau (z Mary Louise i Norą) jest piątym czarownikiem po Freyi i Bonnie, którzy zmartwychwstali. * Beau śpiewał utwory operowe zanim stracił głos. * W This Woman's Work okazało się, że to Rayna Cruz w 1903 pozbawiła go głosu. * Jego ciało było w posiadaniu ducha Lewis'a. Galeria zdjęcia promocyjne 12193443 10154436636569968 6352148073278882606 n.jpg TVD7 Beau.jpg Kategoria:Pamiętniki Wampirów: Postacie cykliczne Kategoria:Postacie męskie Kategoria:Heretycy Kategoria:Martwi